


Don't Mess with Mew's Gulf

by Sen_Sibella



Category: Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong - Fandom, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat - Fandom, Mewgulf
Genre: M/M, MewGulf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen_Sibella/pseuds/Sen_Sibella
Summary: "Do you think it's fun for me to see them vying for your attention when you already belong to me?" Gulf paused and spoke, his voice low and sultry. His breathing was ragged, and his cheeks were flushed.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 195





	Don't Mess with Mew's Gulf

"I'm a simple person, Phi," Gulf pouted. "But I don't like this at all." His eyebrows were closely knitted as he expressed his displeasure. He hated having to call Mew ‘Phi’, because they weren’t really brothers, well, not anymore at least, but at the moment, he hated his current predicament more.

It was nighttime and they were lounging inside Mew's room. Mew was sitting up on his bed, leaning against the headrest while Gulf was laying his head on the young CEO's lap. Both of them were lazily scrolling on their phones in what was initially pure companionable silence. Well, until Gulf opened his mouth, and spewed his displeasure.

Last night, the hashtag #แคปชั่นเสี่ยวเกี้ยวCEO (Cheesy pick-up lines for the CEO) trended on Twitter. It was all in good fun, and both Mew and Gulf knew that it was their fans' way to express how much they miss Mew. They both enjoyed reading everyone's cheesy pick-up lines. In fact, some were downright hilarious that it made them laugh out loud, and involuntarily snort. However, things went quickly south went Mew's LINE also began pinging off the hook.

Several models, both males and females alike, and even fellow BL actors directly messaged Mew to send in their cheesy pick-up lines. Since they were direct messages, Mew had no choice but to reply nicely, much to Gulf's annoyance. While some backed off after Mew's polite but cold responses, there were some who were a bit more persistent. 

"What do you want me to do then?" Mew diplomatically asked while absent-mindedly caressing Gulf's hair with one hand.

"You know what I want," Gulf continued to sulk, his heart-shaped lips in an adorable pout. 

Mew sighed, put away his phone and turned his full attention to Gulf. "Well, I'm not a mind reader. Do you want me to tell them to fuck off? Block them on LINE? Or tell them we're together so they'll stop bothering me?" He asked.

"All of the above." Gulf continued to scroll lazily on his phone, refusing to look up directly at Mew. 

In response, Mew chuckled. "If I told them all to fuck off, or block them on LINE, I'd lose contacts for possible work collaborations. You know how contacts are important in our line of work. And if I told them that we're together, that would mean giving away our privacy." Mew continued. The explanation was well thought-out and made a lot of sense, but it still didn't pacify Gulf.

"So? It's not like you can't build new contacts," Gulf responded. "And it's better for me if they know you're taken." 

Mew sported a fond smile as he looked at Gulf. His chest bloomed with so much affection for the younger man, especially the knowledge this ‘Nong’ Gulf was being jealous.

Ping! Mew's LINE app had another new message, so he picked up his phone and opened the app. As he did, he angled his phone so that Gulf can also see what was on screen. 

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture us together." Another cheesy line for Mew from a certain closeted BL actor.

In response, Mew only typed a crying-laughing emoji. Simple, inoffensive, neutral but cold and impersonal.

"Who does he think he is? It's not even that remotely sweet," Gulf murmured. He also mentally took note of the actor who sent the message, vowing to never let Mew be alone with that actor from now on.

"You know their messages mean nothing to me," Mew soothed. He put away his phone and caressed Gulf's face with his hands. He was about to lean forward to plant a kiss on the younger man's lips when his phone pinged again. Gulf rolled his eyes and pouted at the interruption.

"Are you French? Because Eiffel for you." Another cheesy line. Surprisingly, this time it was from Mew's former BL pair. Mew was about to type his reply when Gulf suddenly snatched the phone and stood up from the bed. He walked a meter away from Mew and typed away furiously.

"Hey," Mew looked a bit alarmed. "What did you tell him?" 

Gulf quickly turned off Mew's phone and tossed it at a nearby chair. His eyes turned into slits, his brows strongly knitted, and his hands both balled into fists. He was already ticked off earlier, what with everyone trying to get into Mew’s pants with their cheesy lines, but then and there, Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong was mightily pissed. Acting purely on impulse, Gulf straddled Mew on the bed and kissed the young CEO furiously. 

"Nong-" Kiss. "Stop-" Kiss. "What did you-" Kiss. Mew tried to talk, but Gulf was having none of it. Gulf had never been good with words. In fact, he often stumbled on words in his interviews, so he did what he knew he could do best: kiss the hell out of Mew.

The younger man tightened his hold on either side of the young CEO's face, and ravaged Mew's mouth. He licked, nipped, sucked, and explored Mew's lips and mouth with pure reckless abandon that the young CEO could not help but moan and return the kiss. Gulf’s rage-fueled kiss was met with the young CEO’s fire, and both of them were soon lost in a brightly lit haze of lust and love.

"Uuughhh," Mew softly moaned in pleasure. The LINE message was already all completely forgotten. 

"You," Gulf paused in between kisses. "Belong." He angled his head for a deeper kiss before saying, "To me."

Gulf's mouth slowly went south, down to Mew's neck where the pulse was going haywire. Simultaneously, his right hand trailed down to find Mew's veiny left hand. "This is mine," Gulf's lips abandoned Mew's mouth and found its way to Mew's hand, specifically, Mew's index finger.

Gulf licked Mew's finger from the bottom up, and took it wholly in his mouth, all the while looking straight into Mew's eyes. Fascinated, Mew openly gaped, his face was expectant, and his eyes burning with nothing but desire for the younger man.

The sensation of Gulf's hot tongue on his finger sent jolts of hot pleasure straight down to Mew's cock, which quickly stirred from slumber. When it came to Gulf, Mew found that he needed very little to no provocation at all from the younger man just to get a raging hard-on. Still, Mew chose to be patient. Out of curiosity, he waited to see what Gulf was going to do next. From Mew's finger, Gulf moved his lips back to Mew's mouth, his tongue darting forward, and tasted the young CEO deeply.

Simultaneously, Gulf's hands went south, palming Mew's obvious erection flimsily hidden under the thin fabric of his boxers. Without warning, Gulf tugged the bottom hem of Mew's shirt, pulled it off quickly, and flung it across the room.

Mew couldn't take it. He needed to touch more of Gulf, too, so he tugged on Gulf's shirt, wanting to take it off as well, but the younger man resisted. 

"No," Gulf hissed. "I'm so mad at you right now." Gulf held down both of Mew's hands and held them in place.

"What did I do?" Mew asked, wide-eyed & in disbelief. 

"Shut up." Channeling his inner Type, Gulf continued his assault of kisses on Mew's skin, from his neck down to the shoulders. 

"Baby, please, let me touch you, too," Mew pleaded, his voice raspy and thick with lust.

Mew's pleas were met with silence as Gulf went lower to Mew's chest. His lips found Mew's left nipple, which his tongue repeatedly licked it with gusto. Meanwhile, Gulf's right hand reached down inside Mew's boxers and stroked the young CEO's manhood. 

"Baby, I... Ugghhh," Mew moaned.

The sensations caused by Gulf's ministrations on his body drove Mew half-way to insanity, yet he was a more than willing participant through it all. 

"Do you think it's fun for me to see them vying for your attention when you already belong to me?" Gulf paused and spoke, his voice low and sultry. His breathing was ragged, and his cheeks were flushed. 

Seeing Gulf’s expression of mixed anger and vulnerability, Mew's heart softened. Taking his chance, Mew tugged Gulf's shirt off. He pulled the younger man by the nape and kissed Gulf thoroughly.

Mew's other hand snaked around Gulf's waist. He suddenly lifted the younger man up while they kissed, and a second later, Gulf was on his back and Mew hovered on top of him. "Baby, when will you ever understand that they are nothing to me?" Mew whispered.

Mew softly licked Gulf's ears and neck, eliciting loud sighs from the younger man. 

"All of them?" Gulf breathlessly asked. 

"All of them don't mean anything to me." Mew repeated and confirmed just to reassure Gulf.

"Exactly," Gulf suddenly replied, sounding hurt. "They are nothing to you but they don't know about me, about us." He added, his frustration hung between them. Not letting Mew off this time, Gulf pushed the young CEO down, and flipped their positions. This time, Gulf was on top and Mew was trapped underneath him. Quickly sliding down, Gulf tugged off Mew's boxers, freeing the young CEO's fully erect cock. Everybody knew how competent CEO Mew Suppasit is, but in terms of knowing the young CEO's lithe body intimately, including his cock, the privilege solely belonged to Gulf Kanawut, and at that moment, Gulf was making full use of his privileges.

"Condoms are on the drawer," Mew reminded Gulf before they went further, but Gulf shook his head. 

"I'm clean, and I trust you." Despite his jealousy and anger, Gulf wholeheartedly trusted Mew.

"I'm clean, I got tested yesterday, & I've been celibate since before we started shooting TharnType," Mew replied. This was not news to Gulf, but it was reassuring. He also had himself tested before he ever got intimate with Mew although they used protection just to be sure.

"Remember, this is mine," Kneeling before Mew, Gulf hissed before taking a long lick of Mew's cock from the base up, much like what he did with Mew's finger earlier. 

"Shiaaa, uuggghhh," Mew half-cursed and half-moaned, shutting his eyes and feeling the warmth of Gulf's tongue on his manhood.

Gulf took Mew's entire length in his mouth, fighting the gag reflex that was threatening at the base of his throat. He alternated between sucking the head of Mew's cock, and taking all of it in his mouth, his own head bobbing up and down in the process.

"Uuughh, fuck that's so good," Mew whimpered as he stole glances at Gulf. He placed a hand on the younger man's head but Gulf tapped it away. Knowing that Gulf was doing all of these out of anger and jealousy was more than enough to drive Mew to the edge.

"Baby, uggghhh," Mew whimpered, his tone pleading and his face painted with pleasure. 

Gulf paused from his ministrations to take off his own boxers and retrieve the lube on the side-drawer. Wordlessly, he took a generous helping of lube and rubbed it all over Mew's manhood.

"Gulf, Baby?" Mew looked at Gulf, his expression was puzzled. "Are you sure?" It was a legit concern. Mew was Gulf's first same-sex relationship, and while they've had penetrative sex a few times before, they were done only after adequate preparation. Tonight was the first time Gulf initiated sex, and he was going for penetration, so of course Mew was concerned. 

"When it comes to you, I'm always sure," Gulf replied, his tone was light but it was the absolute truth.

It has been a few months since they got together. Gulf might not look like it, but he's been doing his best to take care of Mew's needs, too, sex being one of them. Gulf knew that Mew has been holding back because of his inexperience, and while he found the sentiment endearing, it only made Gulf want to do better to fully satisfy his man.

Concentrating on the task at hand, Gulf straddled Mew and positioned the young CEO's cock directly on his hole. In order to help Gulf relax, Mew took the younger man's cock in his hand and caressed it gently. 

"I can help if you need me to," Mew gently suggested.

Mew's touch on his fully erect cock brought so much pleasure that Gulf had to bite his lip to suppress a moan. "I-I'm okay," Gulf said breathlessly as he steadied himself on top of Mew. Then he lowered himself & slowly allowed the tip of Mew's cock to penetrate his hole.

"Uggghhhh," Mew moaned in pleasure. "You feel so good," he half-groaned. At that exact moment, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat looked absolutely orgasmic. His hair was sexy and disheveled. His parted lips were thoroughly kissed and swollen. His chest bore Gulf's kiss marks, and his face looked unequivocally euphoric. 

"All mine," Gulf whispered, his eyes lustfully drinking in all of Mew. Seeing the young CEO's reaction turned on Gulf even more, and further emboldened him. At that moment, Gulf realized the power he had over Mew. It felt both exhilarating and overwhelming. Seeing how much control he had over Mew made the younger man visibly relax.

Slowly, almost painstakingly, Mew's cock inched its way into Gulf, and little by little, the sting of the initial penetration slowly ebbed, soon replaced by nothing but pleasure. Mew's cock was hitting all the right places inside Gulf's prostate that it elicited a guttural moan.

"Uggghh," Gulf's mouth parted and his eyes closed. He carefully rocked and fell into a comfortable rhythm. His mind was completely blank as sensation after sensation overwhelmed him.

“Baby, ooohhhh, fuck, uuugghhh," Mew let out appreciative moan after moan after moan, letting Gulf know how much he was enjoying what the younger man was doing.

The double assault of Mew rhythmically caressing Gulf's hard cock and Mew's cock hitting deep within him drove Gulf to the brink of madness. It was all too much and all too fast, and Gulf felt every pleasurable sensation build up inside him in an uncontrollable crescendo.

"Fuck, I-I'm close, uuugghhh," Gulf rasped, he opened his eyes and looked straight into Mew's, only to find that the expression on Mew's face mirrored his own.

Hearing that from Gulf, Mew increased the speed with which he handled Gulf's cock. More than anything else, he wanted to satisfy the younger man, and seeing Gulf chase after his climax made Mew all too conscious of his own.

"I'm so close, too. Come for me na," Mew breathlessly called out. 

"Ugh, ugh, ugh," Gulf rhythmically whimpered, feeling his climax close. "Uuuggghhhh!" Mew's climax came in glorious waves one after the other.

"Fuuuccckk," Gulf cursed and whimpered, intensely feeling both Mew coming inside of him, and his own uncontrollable release one after the other.

Gulf's cum splattered across Mew's bare chest and abdomen, and instead of feeling grossed out about, Mew felt like he was marked and thoroughly owned by the younger man. 

Looking at his cum-laden bare torso then staring up at Gulf, Mew smiled. "I'm all yours."

"Don't you ever forget that," Gulf warned while slowly getting off of Mew, and before letting his limp body fall on the bed. For a few minutes, both of them lay spent yet contented from their unexpected lovemaking.

A little while later, Mew stood up and retrieved a towel from the bedside drawer. He sat beside Gulf and lovingly wiped away the younger man's sweat, as well as the cum that was dripping from his cock, his hole and his legs.

Knowing that Gulf was spent and was starting to get sleepy, Mew coaxed the younger man to shower together so they can rest sooner. After taking care of Gulf, making sure that the bed sheets were changed and tucking the younger man to bed, it was only then that Mew breathed out a sigh of relief.

He picked up his phone from where Gulf had earlier tossed it, and booted it up. Then he opened the LINE app to check what Gulf had sent earlier. 

Gulf's message read: "Fuck off. -Gulf"

Mew couldn't help but chuckle. The message was short, crude and direct to the point. Gulf may be cute and soft-spoken, but there's a very obvious reason why Gulf can portray Type's aggressive nature so effortlessly and it is this: Gulf is one hell of a power-bottom.

The next day, to assure Gulf of his love and loyalty, CEO Mew Suppasit made his biggest flex thus far: He changed Mew Suppasit Studio's Twitter banner to read as "THE MOON IS BEAUTIFUL" and with the word "MOON" arranged to represent the infinity sign. It was CEO Mew Suppasit's way of proclaiming his love for Gulf Kanawut to the world without actually revealing anything. --- FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> The original 2,600+ word Twitter thread was the product of an impulsive writing spree, and the most recent rage-edit, from which this version was born, was fueled by beer.
> 
> This One-Shot was inspired by:  
> Apr 8, 2020 - "The moon is beautiful" caption from Mew, and Gulf's reply, "Yes indeed".  
> May 7, 2020 - #แคปชั่นเสี่ยวเกี้ยวCEO trend.  
> May 8, 2020 - The moon is beautiful banner from MewSuppasit Studio.
> 
> In Japanese, "The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" means "I love you." I found it very odd that a day after the #แคปชั่นเสี่ยวเกี้ยวCEO tag trended, Mew Suppasit Studio changed its banner to "THE MOON IS BEAUTIFUL". Almost as if someone is sending a message of love & reassurance.


End file.
